darkbits_legendsfandomcom-20200214-history
SuperMarioLogan
"i think i deserved to delete my channel when i found this page." - SuperMarioLogan SuperMarioLogan is a unfunny, sh**** f***face with a toxic fandom consisting of toxic people with no life. He somehow managed to get millions of subscribers despite his awful content. Y he'z a idiut now. First off, since the introduction of dis named Jeffy, he started to notably decrease in quality, since the more Jeffy videos he posts (mostly because of his sh**** fanbase), the less variety he has. Second, ever since the ads have been taken away from his main Youtube channel, he now uses his SuperLuigiLogan account, a account that he previously used for stuff like SML updates and s*** like that, because he's desperate to make more money to make more of his sh**** videos. Third, he has a incredibly TOXIC fandom, mainly filled with SMG4 hatebase, Vyond/GoAnimate fans, and most notably, JEFFY FANS. Heck, when Good Morning America made a segment on why he is a very controversial Youtube channel, guess what their fanbase did? Dislike bomb the video and post insult comments. They even go as far as to faking their age on Common Sense Media and give his channel positive reviews because his channel got a 1/5 rating on the website. All they say is that kids watching his content is the right thing, even when most of his content is actually inappropriate for kids. Fifth, he lies when he said he was going to make family-friendly content, yet most of his content has stuff like violence, coarse language, references, toilet humor, and other stuff that's not family friendly. Sixth, like most other Youtubers these days, he can't even take the slightest form of criticism, that even extends to his fans, but instead of complaining about criticism, they disrespect opinions on Jeffy, their favorite character in the entire Youtube "comedy" series. Seventh, most of the "SML Movies" he posts on his channels are about 5-18 minutes long, with the exception of "Jeffy's Fun Day" formerly known as "SML: The.Movie" which is basically just nothing but Jeffy watching paint dry for a hour. Redeeming Qualities He's better than FuturisticHub. Also, he used to be funny, before Jeffy took over his channel. History SuperMarioLogan founded his channel back in 2007. That's when ThatDudeRightHere turned 1. And believe it or not, he used to be pretty funny back then. His channel had more variety than just Jeffy-related videos. But, when Jeffy was introduced in 2016, he started to go downhill from there. Characters like Mama Luigi have been forgotten and hated by his fanbase because they're older characters, and the fans request him to make more Jeffy videos, which he does all the time, which is the reason why his channel is going downhill from that day on. The FroggyCompany Drama He has been known to steal video ideas ever since his channel was created. Despite him not being the first plush-focused Youtuber (since MarioMario8989 aka the Cute Mario Bros has been around since 2006), another Youtuber named FroggyCompany started some drama with him in over the content that he was publishing. This drama was the result of Froggy being a total idiot and giving Logan some "tips" such as new characters and so. Over 5 months or so in that year of 2007, however, Logan launched his channel and somehow killed Froggy in terms of popularity and viewers. In later parts of 2008 as a result of the intense popularity of his unoriginal series titled Mario and Luigi's Stupid and Dumb Adventures (which is now cancelled btw), Froggy chose to create a troll channel called "IHATEMARIOLOGAN". This is the cannel where he and his fans harassed Logan because of jealousy of Logan being more popular than Froggy, even though Froggy has existed 2 years before him. By 2009, however, Logan got a extremely big hatebase because of all this drama that has been going on for 2 years, though many lulz were created in the process years, which was going on longer than anyone could imagine. Froggy also made a video, where he threatens Logan with death threats and finding his house if he didn't get the password to SuperMarioLogan's channel and/or deleting it. After that, Froggy sent the same email to Logan about this over 234 times already. Well, by no surprise of course, Logan somehow managed to get Froggy's own account terminated. That's because he reported the channel in 2010. By doing this, Logan almost became a hero, but failed to become one. Since then, FroggyCompany doesn't have his account. He now does animations on his new account which is named FroggywithFries, and also Rule 34 of Inside Out on his Tumblr and Deviantart. Nowadays, Froggy doesn't really care about Logan anymore. After about a year or so of ripping of Froggy, Logan then realized that people don't give a sh** anymore, so he decided that he should use different puppets and invest some of his money in a camera that had a higher resolution than 240p. He would then create videos that wouldn't create anymore drama in the next few years. The Jeffy Controversy Begins After a year of making nothing but videos focusing on no one but Bowser Jr or his dad, Bowser, Logan then decided to try something new. When Jeffy was introduced to his series in January 2016, the whole fanbase had mixed feelings about him. These all ranged from loving him to hating him to being not sure about him. Despite this, he still managed to make a sh**ton of money and rising to being a popular Youtuber, when there are still better Youubers than him to watch. He was inspired by Nickelodeon because they've got popular by making one of it's most well-known shows of all time, Spongebob Squarepants. That's because he made lots of money by introducing a mentally retarded and severely autistic special-ed character. Just as his channel was about to celebrate it's 10th anniversary, most of SML was demonitized due to Youtube's new community guideline rules. Logan decided to rage about this demonetization despite the fact that he was making a lot of money by alternative sources to rely on and him constantly uploading videos on his girlfriend Chilly's channel venting over this situation that he was in. Even Keemstar, another godawful Youtuber, told the truth about him. The DBTV Jeffy Controversy WIP Sources # https://encyclopediadramatica.rs/SuperMarioLogan # https://toxicfandomsandhatedoms.miraheze.org/wiki/SuperMarioLogan_Fandom